Kiminari zakari, the vampire with two halves
by Angelinthenightthief
Summary: this is the story of a "human"  named kiminari zakari/xavier kurosaki who wakes up from a deep slumber in the middle of the vered in wounds and gashes, xavier didnt remember getting, the 18 year old  is found by zero kiryuu.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I am posting a story to this site. I wanted to post a little "pre" beginning here...just to see, if some people notice it. I will be posting a chapter one soon, once I write it ^.^ I will explain my main girl: her name is Kiminari, lillea, zakari. (zakari, meaning thunder) she does not know of her own powers. I will not reveal much about what she is. For, you will find that you later on in the story. She has piercing, electric blue eyes flecked with different shades of gold. Her body is tall, slim, and delicately curved. Her face is as if, an archangel carved it. Her hair, is a bit past her waist, and is dyed with the inks of night, and tipped in blood red.

~fate is a cruel binding thing, that snaps down on all of us, at some point in our lives. Its unavoidable, you cannot escape it, no matter how hard you try. Each ribbon of destiny has threads of happiness, sorrow, pain, agony, joy, disappointment, achievement, and failure, and most can involve love.~

~a dream~

Icy spikes of piercing cold rushed down my throat and lungs, burning them. The billowing luminous black mist, was swarming out around me. No matter how hard I swatted at the black streams, it stuck to me, as if it was glue... Every other second, one of my feet hit the ground, resounding through the air, bouncing into my ear drums. Endless paths and twisting turns...My lefgs are heaving, as my lungs burn. Looming ghost like trees lined the cobblestone trail, their branches and twigs reaching towards the sky like bony fingers. Death itself hung in the air, sending shivers up my spine, and a thin sheet of sweat covered my skin. Time is of the essence as many say. Tick, Tick, Tick. My own time, …...was running out.

~zero POV~

"damnit zero, I really wish you would stop flying off the hook, and going after humans in this school, when your thirst grows too much for you! Dont you have any blood tablets?" "oh shut UP already kaname. I dont care what you think. Despite you being a pureblood, you have no rule over me...no one does, except for one person...now leave me the hell alone." kaname narrowed his eyes, and bared his fangs at me. I simply rolled my eyes, and tightened my grip on bloody rose, which was pointed directly at kanames chest. I growled low in my throat, proving my threat further. Kaname gave a heavy sigh. "i dont want to fight right now anyways...im quite busy. Now go on and do you rlittle hunting assignment all right?" I gave a heavy sigh, and pulled my black cloak around me, pulled the hood over my face, and set out from the gats of cross academy...i walked along the path and into town, not wanting to waste much time in hunting down a stupid vampire who got to full of himself...there were way too many of those lately...


	2. where am i?

I gave a heavy groan...how did I get here? What happened to me?...and why am I in the middle of a dusty road of an unknown place?...those were the questions that rushed into mind when I woke up...fomr a heavy slumber. I decided to assess the situation, to see how bad it was...it turned out, I was brutally tortured...i was wearing tight leather pants, a studded belt, combat boots, a tattered cloak, a simple black t shirt ,and a tight leather jacket...all of the leather showed off my sculpted muscles, and the lean shape of my long body...i tipped my head back, to let the moonlight wash over my face, and make my skin seem almost transparent.

My hair, was dyed with the inks of night, and tipped with the crimson of blood. It was spikey, and stuck high in the air...i had three piercings in each air, and two lip rings. Oh, and I also had elbow length gloves. Though, there were many tears, rips, and holes in my clothing. Gashes layered over my chest, legs, back, collarbones, and a one long gash ran form y temple and too my jaw...just what in the hell happened to me?...each gash was a shimmering black with my dark red blood seeping from it...it was odd...why would a wound be black?...except from infection maybe...another odd thing was...there was bloodied feathers scattered all around me, as if I was a fresh fallen angel, and I had just been thrown down to earth from the heavens.

I was getting more utterly confused by the second...my lips parted as I let loose a scream of blood curdling agony...the pain racked my body, my back arching, my limbs rigid...the eye patch over my right eyes shifted ever so slightly...then, panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat, I collapsed back against the ground...another thing that twisted my brain, was that, I was neither a woman or a man...i just had the appearance of a man...i knew that my name was Kiminari Zakari, but...for some reason, I had two other names. My male name, Xavier, Blade, Kurosaki. And...some other name nagging at my thoughts like a begging dog, was...shadow Phantomade. it...was...just so fucked up.

My vision was flickering black and red when I heard footsteps of two boots upon the pavement...

~zero's POV~

the first thing I smelled when I stepped onto the long deserted road was the thick scent of a bleeding human...it was an odd, intriguing scent, that overwhelmed my sense, and took a hold of my vampire thirst, making my throat burn unbearably. I growled low in my throat, my fangs lengthening...damn that Kaname Kuran...i really wanted to rip his heart out with my fingers at times...just so I could see him slide to the ground, his eyes wide with the shock of death...as I walked further along the path, the stronger the delicious scent became...oddly, the scent, was neither male, or female...almost a mix of both, or just neutral, I frowned in confusion...deciding it might turn out to be dangerous, I slid my hand into my pocket, and curled my fingers around bloody rose.

My now blood red eyes flickered in the dim light of the shining moon. My footsteps echoed through the air as I got closer. Only then did I see the limp body upon the ground. I slid bloody rose back into its rightful pocket. I knelt down next to to the form. I blinked slowly at a piercing sapphire blue eye that met mine...the other eye was covered in an eye patch...i frowned in confusion again. Who was this man?...or person?...or maybe creature of the night?...i groaned, and not wanting to be a total jack ass, I picked up the limp body into my arms, and turned towards the direction of the academy...and began to run as if a pack of hell hounds were nipping at my heels with their venomous fangs.


	3. head master too cheerfulzero attacks

~Xavier/Kiminari POV~

ugh...i hated waking up from being left in the street bleeding to death. It always brought my spirits down into the deep. When I flexed my muscles, and my long limbs, I could tell that someone had wrapped bandages all around me, to cover up my wounds. Without opening my eyes, I could also tell, that I was dressed in some sort of pair of black slacks, and a long white dress shirt.. I was laying on a long couch...that was when I opened my eyes to take a look at my surroundings.

I..was in some sort of office...there was a desk, and a couple of other couches...and there was a elegant looking man, wearing a long brown coat, soft brown eyes, and a long ponytail, that hung down to his mid back. His glasses were resting neatly on his nose. He had a cheerful smile upon his lips as he looked down at me. "ugh...who...are you?..." I looked up at him with my cobalt blue eyes...i gave a soft sigh when he smiled at me again...

"I'm headmaster cross at cross academy...Mr...uh.." "Xavier...call me Xavier..." the headmaster looked at me. "you are a man right?" the headmaster chuckled a bit..."uh yeah of course I am." "you uh, hesitated there...are you all right?" **wow. There was something a bit off about this dude...he is way to cheerful for my taste...and the truth is, I didn't know if I was a man, or a woman...but for now, I was a man. **"ugh, I feel like shit if that's what you mean..." he chuckled again, and I gave a death glare with my eye. "oo..touchy, and brooding...mysterious too...you'll get along with Zero quite well. You two are alike in many ways..." I raised an eyebrow. "zero?...who is this...zero?..." "the man who carried you back to the academy. He found you while he was out hunting, last week." "good god! How long was I asleep headmaster?"

"well Xavier, you were passed out for about...7 days." "good lord..." I whispered, and I pressed a hand to my forehead..."Well time to get you into your new uniform!" he pointed to long, elegant black uniform laying on the couch. On top of it, also laid, a gun called bloody rose. "zero has a bloody rose as well. I thought it might be fitting for you to have one...like matchers!"

**oh god. Is this guy for real? Or is he just fucking gay?... ** I raised an eyebrow. "now who freaking decided that I was going to this damn school?" my voice was raised now, and I had good reason to be upset. I always hated it when people did stuff like this. Especially without me knowing, and without my consent. I gave a growl, and bared my canines at him, and he actually _giggled._ "what the fuck is wrong with you..._**headmaster cross?"**_

he clasped his hands together and put them against his chest. "now now Xavier...calm down." "WHY THE HELL WOULD I CALM DOWN.? HUH?" I gave a loud growl, and stood up, stumbling because of my wounds. "please Xavier, your wounds! And put on this uniform!" he picked it up, and ran after me when I lept out the window. He appeared next to me, and I jumped, and ran faster. "ugh! Get away from me YOU GAY ASS MAN!" I pushed in a bit more of energy...

and soon escaped into the thicket of green trees. I stopped when I came across a handsome looking, silver haired guy, clutching a gun in his hand, and a box...of tablets?...in the other hand, and he was panting. I guessed that this was zero. "zero?" I gave a heavy gasp, I was running way too much today. "Xavier! What...are y-y-you doing h-h-ere?..." he bent over, gasping. His fingers tightened, I narrowed my eyes, they were tipped with claws.

My eyes widened ever so slightly, and I gave a scream of shock, as he crouched, and launched himself at me, long tapered fags bared, his eyes gleaming bright red, with blood lust.

**DUN DUN DUN. What will happen next? Can you give me reviews? Comments? Ideas on what would happen next? Fave and subscribe pleeeeaaaaaassssseee! Thank you. :) oh and, this is my first time publishing a story on this site. So please please, please tell me what you think of it.**


	4. zero bitesand flashback shock

"your scent is overpowering, Xavier.." zero whispered that in my ear, after he pinned me up against a tree, my arms pressed into the bark above my head. He leaned his face towards mine, and I flinched when his fangs touched my lip ring. A bead of sweat ran down my forehead. "what are you going to do to me zero?" I looked at him seriously, fear flashing in my gaze. He answered my look with a longing gaze of lust, and...hunger? I raised an eyebrow, and squirmed in his tight grip.

He took his other free hand, and roughly shoved my head back, so that my throat was exposed to the crisp air. I felt something wet run along my neck, zeros tongue. I shuddered, and my spin pricked coldly, and I squeezed my eye shut, preparing for the worst. "z-z-ero..." he sucked at my throat gently, before sinking his dagger sharp fangs deep into the flesh. I arched my back, and gave a loud moan and gasp. He sucked greedily at my neck, as if he was a fledgeling, fresh from the grave, and starving for blood.

I gave another groan, as every second ticked by, I grew weaker. The sound of him drinking my blood, was the only sound I could hear...and soon, all my senses were overwhelmed with stinging pain. I cried out in pain, venom was coursing through me. Of course I wasn't transforming, zero wasn't the right type of vampire... I squirmed and writhed under him but he simply pushed his body forward, pressing me into the tree even more to keep me still. When he was finally finished, he licked at my neck, to clean up the wound. I weakly managed to open my eye to look at him. "zero.." he wiped his mouth, his fangs dripping blood, his eyes brighter then ever. I gave a loud moan as I slumped against him, my thoughts fuzzy, I felt like I was floating on air. I heard a shocked female voice. "ZERO. You of all people should know its against the rules to feed on school grounds!" I turned my head, towards the sound of the voice.

The girl was pretty, I had to admit that. But, she was also a vampire a powerful one. Her long brown hair ran down to her waist, and was rippling around her. Her bright brownish red eyes were flickering in anger. "wait...this is the guy that you brought in yourself! And now you are feeding off him? Whats your problem zero?" as she took a step forward, hunger grew in her own gaze as well, as she took in my scent for the first time. "ah...i think I see now...why you bit him..his scent is overpowering...if the night class were to meet him, he would send them into a wild frenzy of raging thirst!" she gave a gasp. Zero let go of me, and let me fall forward to the ground. "that's just rude zero!" her voice was soft, and gently when she caught me, as if she was trying to soothe the pain I was feeling at the moment.

"it will be all right...er, whats your name?." "Xavier..."i managed to mumble. "ah your pretty handsome, for a human." then zero spoke up, and I saw his eyes had returned to a soft purple. "ah, I bet Kaname wouldn't be too happy to hear that." "oh shut up zero. He dosen't care if I randomly say things like that. Besides, I am not dirty minded. I don't want to ride him. Jeez, your so uptight these days!" she gave a growl, and my head was resting on her shoulder as she walked. "we were starting to worry, for you were asleep for quite awhile Xavier. I'm just glad I finally met you.."

she gave a somewhat of a cheerful smile crossed with a nervous one. I managed to twitch my lips a bit. "oh dear, your beginning to fade. Lets bring you to the sun dorms. You can stay in my dorm for now all right?" "oh you sure about that? Your an appealing girl yuuki, he could sneak up on you at any moment, reach up your skirt and-" zero was cut off when yuuki slapped him, and that made a laugh bubble from my lips.

"you have a nice laugh, Xavier-chan" she said. "I'm your friend?" I asked, with disbelief layering my voice. "of course! You seem like a nice enough person to me." she gave another happy nervous smile. I managed to make my own lips twitch into a small smile. "zero, why don't you go to the headmaster, tell him what you've done, and drink some blood tablets all right? Now go!"

zero gave a grunt of process before walking off along a different path. Yuuki kept carrying me, walking on in silence so I could relax. I closed my eyes. When I reopened them, we were in a simple dorm room. A long, elongated bed, with hanging drapes with different shades of purple and blue. Her window had the same colored drapes. Her desk were covered with what were apparently blood tablets, papers, pencils, pens, and school books. Extra uniforms were laying around on the floor. The room was split in half, so there was an identical set up on the other side of the room. Except the bed had dark black draping s instead of blue or purple. She lay me down on the other bed. "you can share this dorm with me for now. There aren't any other free ones on the men's side, and I'm sure that Kaname wont mind. As long as you don't look when I'm changing. You will like it here, I'm sure." she gave an encouraging smile.

"yeah I will fit in all right. Ill be a complete, brooding, mysterious outcast. And apparently the headmaster thinks ill get along just fine with zero. Huh as if, he just drunk half of my blood! I highly doubt I should be nice to him." "aw, come now Xavier, give zero a chance. I have to admit, your scent smells pretty delicious, I want a drop of your blood, but since I'm a pure blood vampire, I have more control over myself then he does. But zero dosen't really have any friends but me, and I'm sure he needs someone else in his life as well." I didn't know why, but a slight blush crept up my cheeks. "do you like him? Because that would be really cute if you did!" she gave another smile, and perched on her own bed. "no I don't. I'm not gay, thank you very much" I gave a growl, and yawned widely.

"do you want something to eat Xavier?...i can get you something if you'd like" she gave another smile. "um sure...do you have any...scones?,...with strawberry filling..." "sure ill be right back." she bounced off of her bed, and out the door. I gave a groan once she left. A pain then racked my body, making me cripple in on myself. I clutched my neck gently, gasping for air. The pain of the bite was retuning. I lay there, in agony for several minutes, before uncurling form my ball. I sat up, and leaned my back against the wall with a sigh.

Only then did yuuki come back, a small box in her hands. "wow, I'm glad you waited patiently for 30 minutes Xavier. Though I am sorry that it took so long!" she tossed the box to me, and I caught it. I gave a soft sigh when I picked up a scone. I bit into it, and gave a low moan. Then I inhaled sharply when everything around me, popped out of place, and was replaced with a totally different scene. I was in a long black tux, and a flowing black cloak, perched upon a simple chair in a kitchen. There was spikey red haired kid laughing on my right side. He was giving a mischievous smirk. And we were all eating scones with sweet honey milk. "dark why do you always have to be such a perv?" those words had come from my mouth, and I had sounded like I was actually...happy. I gave a small scream, when my surroundings returned to normal. Yuuki was standing over me, a look of worry on her face. "Xavier, what happened? Are you all right?" "i uh, I'm fine yuuki...i think I just had a flashback into my past...i was joking around with several people, while eating scones and honey milk..these scones just triggered my memory is all..." "oh..." she frowned, and seemed to give a disappointed sigh. I looked at her with confusion. "its nothing!" she said, giving another one of her cheerful smiles. She then stepped back, ad retreated to her own bed, snuggling down into the sheets, and closing her eyes. Within seconds, she was in a deep slumber,.

I gave heavy sigh...what the hell was I going to do while I was staying here...and the bigger question was...how long would I have to stay here?

**All right people! Give me reviews, (please) story alerts, and subscriptions please! It would really mean a lot to me, since this is the first story I am making for this site. I know my writing style is different from most, but I guess you guys wouldn't really care. OK, give me some ideas for what you think should happen later on in the story. I promise, I will have a dark mousy POV next chapter! Good bye for now. :P**


End file.
